


Returning to Hogwarts

by dnyevrything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: Harry escorts Hagrid back to school.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Returning to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fanart found while browsing Tumblr.   
> https://lulusketches.tumblr.com/post/153706952620/hagrid-going-back-to-hogwarts-after-the-war-and

For as long as the school may have been his home, it had belonged to the other man for far longer. Harry considered it an honor to be able to escort Hagrid back to Hogwarts. Not as a groundskeeper, no, but as a student. 

“You have your wand?” he asked. A second check right before they were to enter the great hall and Hargid nodded, assured he was prepared.

“You just write if you need anything. And don’t forget to ask the professors for help with the assignments.” An odd thing to say, considering that Hagrid had once taught at the school.

But he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed delighted. An unconventional schooling, but one that the new Headmistress was in full support of. 

“You’ll get no special treatment,” she had stated firmly. And none would be expected, especially not from her. 

Hagrid didn’t want it. “It’ll certainly be a change,” he murmured. “But I’ll finish it this time around. Properly, too.” 

“I have no doubt,” Harry answered, patting his arm.


End file.
